Red Riding Hood Battle Royale
Red Riding Hood Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Author's Note: This is considered to be a joke battle as I can't write battles very well. So laugh with me as my favorite Red Riding Hoods battle it out. Contents 1 Description 2 Interlude 3 Ruth 4 Ruby Rose 5 Red 6 B.B Hood 7 DEATH BATTLE! Description What if you got four of the most famous red riding hoods together well this happens. Interlude Wiz: Well this is unexpected. Boomstick: No duh Look at these people all have almost the same story! By the way where's the wolf? Wiz: That might come later. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ruth: Boomstick: Aww My God. Ruth looks hot in those short shorts and Gahh I want to do her. Wiz: Boomstick Boomstick: Sorry Wiz: Ruth is the newest leader of a group known as the Red Riding Hood sisters. Boomstick: Yeah and her main weapon is like something out of assians creed. Not to mention it's a wrist crossbow. Wiz: she might not to much in the game but when she does you can tell she fights. Boomstick: Onwards to our next contestest. Ruby Rose Boomstick: Oh Ruby the suger high leader of the RWBY Team. She kicked ass for being a fifteen year old. Wiz: Yeah not to mention her scythe doubles as a sniper. Boomstick: I'm seeing a battle in the future. Wiz: and what battle is that? Boomstick: Lieam Guardsman Wiz: OH NO we are not going there yet. Boomstick: she also kicked the Ass of White Fang to kingdom come so it's a sure thing she might survive this. Wiz: Only time will tell Red Red from Hoodwinked Boomstick: Is she a teenager or a small woman? Wiz: She is Red Riding hood, who deliveres sweets to the good folk of the forest at least until the robberies began. Boomstick: Robberies? Of what? Wiz: of Cookie recipes Boomstick: Oh I just reliezed something isn't she a high ranking black belt? Wiz: Yep not to mention she beat up her wolf *shows scene* Boomstick: Okay The last three better look out B.B Hood Boomstick: Crap we have to do her again? What is it with these authors? Wiz: Well since people know her and are using her in other battles lets give them the run down. Boomstick speaking quickly: She has a shit load of guns in her tardis like basket and she beats up people with a rock. She hunts things called Death Stalkers and she is a adorable badass. Wiz: wow Boomstick you really went all out Boomstick: never again DEATH BATTLE! Ruby was walking by herself when she is suddenly transported somewhere. "Uh Where am I?" she asked "Announcing Ruby Rose! and Joining her are Ruth of the Red Riding hood sisters, Red the Delivery Girl from the Forest and B.B Hood the bounty hunter! Will these four survive a battle against themselves?! Stay tuned" "What the hell?" said the girl with the hand basket, "I'm going to kill him or her." she proceds to pull out an AK47 Ruby sqeels exitecedly "Oooo a weapon that I never seen before. Can I try it out? The girl known as B.B Hood pushes the nozzle of the gun in Ruby's face. "Yeah you can try it out with your face." "Eep" Ruby quickly runs away and bumps into the next Red Riding hood. "Err who are you?" "I am Ruth leader of the Red Riding Hood Sisters and I belivle we have no choice but to fight each other." "Okay...." Ruby asked herself. "This is weird." Then she heard a gunshot, a Red Riding hood fell down on the ground next to her. "Tell Grandma I tried." Ruby ran and Ruth went in front of her with her wrist crossbow. "Don't worry Sister we will get out of this Together." Ruby gave a small nod and began to take her scythe into sniper mode shooting at B.B. "She's insane." "Well Folks this is the battle of the century, only three Riding hoods remain and two seem to be working together. And we all know that's against the rules." A gun shot sounded again and Ruby saw Ruth fall, "Ruth!!!" she yelled then she turned to B.B Hood and narrowed her eyes. "You are going to pay!!! Right Now!!!" Ruby used her semblance and went behind B.B cutting B.B's back. Blood spilled. "You are insane!" yelled Ruby "Stop this right now!" "Why would I stop?" asked B.B with a smirk "I'm having too much fun! and your my prize!" "I'm nobody's prize!!" "Well, well the final two are Ruby and B.B. Ruby is using her semblance and B.B using everything in her arsenal. This is a bloody battle folks. Make sure your kids aren't watching." Explosions rained down from the sky, they were everywhere. No one could tell where Ruby or B.B were. "I'm getting worried, this is not what we had planned." said the Announcer "Kuybe what do you think." "I want to make a contract with both of them." A final explosion rumbled and no signs of life anywhere. "Well, that was unexpected.... Ruby and B.B both died. Ending Boomstick: What the hell happened here! The destruction, the horror. How... How did they both die. Wiz: Here is the gist of the battle, Red from Hoodwinked got Crubstomped and Ruth although she is a good fighter ended up giving her life for Ruby as her mentor did in the game. Ruby will pretty much fight to the death if need be so when angered enough that is exactly. Boomstick: The winner of this battle is....... No one. They all died. alternate ending AKA Cannon ending Ruby was walking by herself when she is suddenly transported somewhere. "Uh Where am I?" she asked "Announcing Ruby Rose! and Joining her are Ruth of the Red Riding hood sisters, Red the Delivery Girl from the Forest and B.B Hood the bounty hunter! Will these four survive a battle against themselves?! Stay tuned" "What the hell?" said the girl with the hand basket, "I'm going to kill him or her." she proceds to pull out an AK47 Ruby sqeels exitecedly "Oooo a weapon that I never seen before. Can I try it out? The girl known as B.B Hood pushes the nozzle of the gun in Ruby's face. "Yeah you can try it out with your face." "Hey, lets all play nice and detroy the one who trapped us." B.B smirked eveily "That sounds like a good idea." After killing the announcer and his 'assintant' Ruby spoke up "Is anyone up for ice cream?" "Sure I know a terrific recipe." "You're a good fighter, here have a 47" "Welcome to the Sister Hood." Ruby smiled new friends and a new weapon this day couldn't get any better Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles